Waterbending
A martial art style which manipulates water in all physical stages, Waterbending has so far been seen practiced by previously-unknown human inhabitants of the moon Sozen IV in the core system of the Phoenix Empire. However, it has been implied that this is but one place Waterbenders exist. Flowing and practiced, Waterbending does not focus on either offense or defense. Rather, it forgoes a separate set of offensive techniques in favor of fluidly using defense to shift into counters and turn an opponent's force against them. So far, while it is confirmed that at least four Waterbenders of a larger population exist on Sozen IV, the only one who has been named is Pakku. Characteristics Being wielders of the element of change, Waterbenders are dynamic and complex individuals. While they can maintain the utmost calm and focus even in a dire combat situation, just like how the sea can change from serene to furiously storming in moments, their passive movements and lack of anger bely what is truly a brutally efficient style when used by a master. Quick to assist those in need, Waterbenders place great importance in maintaining balance and harmony in one's heart and resisting the urge to strike their foes in anger. However, while they are peaceful and resourceful individuals who make capable problem-solvers, Waterbenders can be abstruse and difficult to read in a way that infuriates those who are unfamiliar with such a way of life. Origin The first Waterbenders actually developed their art based on their planet's moon. At night, they watched how the lunar orb caused their planet's tides to grow stronger based on the time of the night and the season. They created a martial art based on how the moon pushed and pulled the ocean's waves, until eventually, they developed the ability to replicate control over water. Connected to this, Waterbenders grow more powerful based on the moon's presence wherever they are - At night, beneath a full moon, or on a planet/moon where there are multiple orbiting or fellow satellites, a user's Waterbending is significantly enhanced. Style Primarily based on the Chinese martial art of Tai Chi Chuan, Waterbending's technique is identified by slow movements and elegant forms which evoke the feeling of how water itself flows. As well, Waterbending possesses a certain balance between offense and defense, though not in the same manner as Earthbending. Whereas Earthbending treats offense and defense separately, as mentioned, Waterbending channels defensive movements into offensive retaliation, countering against foes. Economizing energy and letting no movement go to waste, Waterbenders make excellent use of their element's pliance to suit their fighting style. Rather than meeting force with greater force, in the same way that the sea's tides ebb and flow, Waterbenders strategically yield to an opponent's attacks, re-directing the energy imparted before proceeding to turn the strikes of their foes against them. When utilized by a master, an opponent of far greater size and bodily mass can be subdued non-lethally with little to no harm taken or energy lost in doing so. As Waterbending's defense is based on strict control and precise, relaxed movements, any Waterbender must first hone their mind via meditation in a peaceful setting. Once this is mastered to the highest degree they can attain, they must learn to reach a state of calm in the midst of sparring, until eventually they can remove all unnecessary hosility from their mind and body. This is because attacking one's foes in anger invites mistakes and discrepancies into a Waterbender's form, which inevitably will cause their technique to fail if such a battle wears on for more than a couple of minutes. Flexible and readily altered to suit different situations, there are few foes a Waterbender cannot match. However, while an all-out assault can normally stand no chance in combat against this style, at the hand of a master in such a method of attack, it can be a Waterbender's greatest undoing. Simply, there are opponents who strike with such brute force and rapid movements that the practice of yielding could backfire and do the user great harm. Unique Styles Practiced only in the Foggy Swamp region of Fanrong, the Foggy Swamp style is endemic to a mysterious tribe who are apparently unknown to outside inhabitants of the planet. It has not yet been discovered how Waterbenders came to live here, as a native guide had no inkling as to these people's existence. Though fundamentally similar, the Foggy Swamp style is much more stiff and rigid in its movements. Very straight-backed compared to the more well-known Waterbending technique, the arm movement is also rigid, and the lower-body is used extensively; as opposed to the largely rooted stance of the general style. This has left practicioners capable of, at the least, forming much larger versions of such techniques as the "Water Whip." Symbol Waterbending's symbol consists of a circle containing an upright, stylized wave. At the top are three spirals in a horizontal row, coiling from the top and facing the left of the viewer. Below this are three wavy lines running parallel to the arrangement of the spirals. Generally, the symbol is either made in blue or imposed on a blue background, and greatly resembles an ocean wave in a relaxed pattern. The symbol embodies both facets of Waterbending's essential components - The bounding circle represents the full moon, while the inner design represents the ocean. On Fanrong, the apparent flag of Korra's Waterbending tribe consisted of a midnight blue background upon which silver threadwork showed the Waterbending symbol with two small, fourpoint stars - One above the other - Close to its right . Techniques Basic-Level Waterbending Water Manipulation: Waterbenders are able to easily manipulate bodies of water for various purposes which most certainly extend beyond the combat applications seen thus far. More skilled users like Pakku can direct larger amounts of water and with greater force. Wave Generation: By exerting pushing and pulling movements, Waterbenders can steadily generate waves of various sizes. With higher levels of skill, less movements are needed to generate larger waves - As seen with Pakku, who can generate a significant wave in a single "push" forward. Water Freezing: Though it can take some time for very unpracticed users, Waterbenders of any level are able to freeze water into solid ice. Those of Pakku's level can freeze huge masses of still-moving water in a near instant. Snow Manipulation: As snow is simply a different physical state of water, it is no difficult matter for a Waterbender to direct snow in masses. More skilled users can also compress snow untl it hardens into ice. Adept-Level Waterbending Water Whip: A more advanced form of Water Manipulation, this technique condenses and focuses the water affected into a tendril which can strike with enough force to lay a much larger individual flat. Remote Water Manipulation: While specifics on range are unknown, skilled Waterbenders are able to draw water to them even while it is separated from their access by, say, a thick sheet of ice. Mist Generation: Skilled Waterbenders are able to convert water into a bank of mist to hide themselves. Those of greater potency can achieve the effect from snow and ice. Trivia *Based on the nature of this style, it can be presumed that Waterbending civilizations live anywhere their element is in great abundance, i.e., arctic tundra and coastal regions. *Though uncertain, it can be surmised from their style of dress and the type of region they've been seen inhabiting thus far that Waterbenders largely come from arctic hunter-gatherer cultures; similar to the Inuit. *It seems that the Sozen IV Water Tribe(s) and the Phoenix Empire from which Mai hails are not on very friendly terms, based on Pakku's rude treatment of the aforementioned Noblewoman. Category:Life, the Universe, and Everything